Amid the Cotton
by Tenshi-Usa
Summary: ('A Painted House' fanfiction... yaoishounen-ai fanfiction) Luke is over at the Latchers, having come back south and he's lost in the fields when Percy find him...


Author Notes:: Hello! . Tenshi-Usa here, obsessed yaoi fan. XD I've come back with yet another fic. Not sure how I'm gonna keep this one up. Anywho, it's based on a book I'm reading by John Grisham. Yep, that's right, more fan fiction. This is ÔA Painted House' fiction. I read about Percy in the book and the first thing I'm think is::

1) He reads minds! AHHHHHHHH!!!

2) He's insanely silent and has serious emotional issues

3) He's got to be gay! I sense a crush coming on! . mew

So, that was my odd first impression of Percy Latcher. I was thinking up a pairing from the very first meeting with him. Signs of a truly obsessed yaoi otaku! It's another one of those thing I don't even need a Ôyou know your obsessed with blahblahblah whenÉ' to know that I'm nuts. This story is, by the way, like the book , in Luke Chandler's point of view. Well, on to more important matters

Disclaimer:: I don't own any books! I most importantly don't own a book that's written by John Grisham, though I'd like to, it's utterly impossible, so don't sue me!

Warnings:: Nothing really, but I hope you realize that this is yaoi/shounen-ai peopleÉ a.k.a. slash, june, m/m, b/b, guy/guy action going on here. Only kissy stuff in this chapter.

Okay, enough of that, story please! 

Chapter One:: End of the Latcher Picking

I had been walking in the cotton fields somewhere for quite some timeÉ we'd been over at the Latchers again. They're cotton had been already picked, save for a few escaped balls of snow white fluff that billowed about in the wind, at times landing on the ground and getting stuck on the stems of the plants. I felt nearly lost in the cotton. As I'd said before, this crop was a large one, even for a sharecropping family like the Latchers, with so little land. As long as they had it, they stuck to farming and harvesting it well. At timesÉ I wasn't sure if I trusted the odd family of seven or more kids. I wasn't too sure how I'd gotten lost in their small fields, I'd just been out walking for a bit while my mother and Mrs. Latcher talked. I could nearly swear that the mother was the only nice one of the group. All the rest of them seemed either too good, too stupid, or too ignorant to talk to us for long. Then there was Percy. He'd supposedly been fifteen for a bit. He seemed to be the most mysterious one of the whole bunch. There was just this eerie way he seemed to know exactly what you were thinking; I'd been subject to it on a number of occasions. He didn't like people getting into his business and didn't like it when people looked down on him. Rumors said he didn't like his father much neither. Sometimes, that blond kid, Percy, is the only one of them I can keep straight. All the others look alike to me. The blue eyes, narrow faces, and an almost forlorn look nearly all the time. Suddenly, I heard thunder, echoing about me, and it startled me a bit. I looked up, realizing the skies were crowded with dark, large rain-clouds that we apparently hadn't noticed at all before. Small drops of rain began to fall from above, landing on my head in a small pattern, pittering and pattering on the ground next to me as I tried to find a way out of these stupid fields. If I was familiar with the area here, it'd be a lot easier to find my way out, but I just _had_ to get lost in unfamiliar fields. In my searching, I heard something behind me, not an animal, but not the rain; no, it was certainly apart from the rain's gentle tapping. I turned around to the sight of the eldest and tallest Latcher boy. Percy. He was starring at me with blank eyes and walking toward me as the shower about me began to grow fiercer, the rain pouring in near buckets.

"Hey Percy," I spoke, getting no response, as I usually did. It seemed he only spoke when you didn't expect it. "Sorry I got lost in hereÉ" I apologized, his blue eyes suddenly making me feel embarrassed as he continued to stare at me and I began to wonder if I had something on my face. Before I could speak another word, he entwined his fingers with mine, my hands held up a bit from when I had apologized. No doubt I was surprised, confused, and full of questions at that point, but that wasn't he end of it. Suddenly, I found myself being forced back, onto the ground, amid the cotton fluff whirling about and dampening in the now in the storm. My hands were above my head, laying straight out as he straddled me. I blinked once, twice. He kissed me. It was the that one thought flashed through my mind and it's hard to believe that I was thinking such an odd thing, lying there, getting kissed my another boy, but the first thing in my head was-

_"Wouldn't Brother Akers have a fit about this sin!" _Like I said, I didn't wonder why Percy, of all people, was down on the ground, sucking my face, I simply thought of our minister and what he'd say. I wondered if he'd accumulate it into one of his long, angry sermons about how we were all going to hell. Not sure how long we just laid there like that, but I think my eyes were open all the while, kinda surprised and I couldn't help wondering what had brought this strange situation on. Still it poured. At this point in time, I began attempting to get away, but I guess the thought hadn't crossed my mind until now. Percy didn't let up, instead, he just kissed me rougher, harder, and it almost hurt. I could barely breath. He was suffocating me! I finally managed to force his lips off me for a moment, just long enough to catch my breath and yell at him.

"What the heck you tryin' to do?!?" My fingers were free from his grasp and I held him off, or at least, kept him from killin' meÉ or something of the sort.

"That stupid uncle of yours!" He hissed. Ricky hadn't ever come home. "That stupid uncle of yours is the reason my sister is dead! You heard! You heard how she killed herself after about a month of trying to raise that baby and dealing with _him_ beingat war!" His voice was rising in volume, but was partly masked by the roll of thunder and the crash of lightning as it light up the sky, making Percy's eyes an eerie blue.

"Ricky wasn't stupid!" I screamed back. "Don't you talk about him like that! And what does that have to do with what you just did!" We both were on edge; I could tell he wanted to hurt me because of what had happened to his sister. "It ain't my fault anyways, what happened!

"You saw that baby's birth!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs, but it paled in comparison to the loud rain and booming storm going on all about. "You did what you shouldn't of! You lied about that hillbilly Hank! I'm mad because you kept so many secrets! I mad Ôcuz I met you! I'm mad since you'd just sit there and think and wouldn't care Ôbout anyone but yourself and that Tally girl! But then she left, and you were still as self-centered and stupid as you'd ever been!" He was downright raging about now, and I found that I was in a bit of a position of vulnerability. His breathing was kinda ragged but he didn't seem to care anymore. Percy just narrowed his eyes at me. I was silent, kinda stunned like, I was a little confused on how he knew all this. "I don't like that you never gave this family a second glance without thinkin' that we were beneath you." His words dripped with contempt. I felt smothered with the weight and hatred he conveyed in his words. "I'm mad Ôcuz you ignored me." He stooped down again, capturing my lips a second time, more harshly than before, pushing himself on me, crushing our mouths together, sucking all the air from my lungs. I struggled again, pushing him away, managing to break his hold a second time.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, kind of burned about this whole thing too.

"I just know, okay!" He told me, "I just know things, always have, I've always known things about you in particular. I just know!" He repeated himself and pressed my hands into the muddy soil beneath us. It hurt some, but I wasn't about to say so, nor was I going to give myself away.

"What's with this?!? You just kissed me, you know!!!" I was hollering by now, trying to lift my head from the ground to take a bite out of him or something, do something that would have him running scared. I wanted him off me.

"Think I know everything, Chandler?!?" He spoke, as if the whole thing was an interrogation.

"I'd hope you know what you just did and why!" I was screeching, completely oblivious to the fact that anyone could be watching this odd escapade.

"I just said I know some things, not everything! The only thing I can think of is revenge, okay? That's all I can think of! If that's not good enough for you- then go get a land-owner's I-don't-Know and that why, you won't ask about!" He was fuming.

"This has nothing to do with your land and you know it Percy Latcher!" I countered and he scowled back at me before I pushed him off me fully got to my feet, most likely covered in half-dry dirt and mud. "NowÉ" I said, backing away slightly, "I'd rather you let me be for a while. I'd say you've spent one to many days out in the sun and the cotton fields." A bit of a scowl was on Percy's face and he glared at me.

"You can have your way, Chandler, but once I figure this all out, I'm going to come after you. You know I can." I took off running, hoping I was going the right way, but not really caring, just as long as I escaped the now eldest Latchers' leering gaze. I shivered. Whatever had reminded him of three years ago, I hoped it would never do that again. The look in his eyes had frightened me. I'd been on the receiving end of bullying before, but I wasn't sure this really constituted for real bullying. I found my mother and I was still clacked with mud. I knew I'd be given a bath tomorrow anyways, as our Saturday custom was, but I wasn't sure if I looked forward to it. All I could think about was what Percy had just done to me. I'd never been kissed before, except for by Lucy Striddle in the first grade, but even then it had just been on the cheek. I don't even think she liked me. This however, got me thinking. I was confused, but I don't think that I wanted to figure everything out just yet. I'd think it over tomorrow during my bath. Anything would be good if it could take my mind off the dreaded Saturday bathing.

TBC

Okay, that's all I've got so far. Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't boo me out for such an odd pairing. sighs while giving potential flamers the finger If you flame me for this being a Ôgay fic', then I'm going to rant, and believe me, you don't want me to rant. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'll love anyone who reviews. I'll give you a cyber hugÉ and I might just draw things and send them you, via e-mail because I'm nice andÉ I know another author who sends chibis to people who reviewÉ it's a good form of bribary. . I thank K.D. for this. Alright thenÉ follow the arrows! .

tenshi-usa

l /  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I

V


End file.
